vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Tone Rion
Tone Rion '(兎眠りおん) is the name of a Japanese-language female Vocaloid3 developed by Dear Stage (Moe Japan Co., Ltd.). She is noted for her nasal voice, aimed to be cute sounding. VonamaOtalab blog: Vocaloid event Concept Appearance The design has the distinct appearance of a 'cooking' maid. However, based upon her background, the design is meant to portray an Akibamaid (秋葉原 メイド), a cosplay girl whose role is that of a waitress rather than a cook. Character Traits The kanji for Tone Rion's name means 兎 (bunny/rabbit) and 眠 (sleep), however the phrase itself "兎眠" (rabbit's sleep) has no significant meaning in Japanese. Though the company does not give any account, Rion's name is believed to be a double pun on the English word ''tone and the musical instrument Tenori-on produced by Yamaha. Her brief back-story states that she is 16 years old, born in 2095. Rion performs on the "Dear Stage" (ディアステージ) located in future Akihabara set 100 years from the current time. Vocaloid Releases Examples of Usage |-|Tone Rion = Marketing Tone Rion is the first Vocaloid to specifically be sold as "Moe" and first to focus on the Vocaloid otaku based culture. Rion is also the first to target this particular classification directly with her avatar mascot design and vocal designed around the commonly considered moe traits of Japanese manga and anime characters. VOCAFARRE 2011 On the 15th-16th of December Gumi , VY1v3 , Akikoloid-chan, Tone Rion and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011 *Gumi - Megu Megu Fire Endless Night Youtube Broadcast *Gumi - Love Droid Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoloid-chan - Cyber Thunder Cider Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoloid-chan - Beyond the glass World Youtube Broadcast *VY1v3 - Opening VOCAFARRE Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Daydream Flight Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Little Wish Youtube Broadcast *All Involved (Including Tone Rion who's full part is difficult or impossible to find) - VocaLawson Vocafarre Concert Summary Nico Nico Douga Broadcast Norton Anti-Virus Commercial Tone Rion's vocals were used in a Japanese Norton Anti-Virus Commercial "Norton Antivirus USB Amulet". Her character illustration can also be seen on a man's T-shirt and monitor screen. She sings the background song as well, titled "Omamori Uta".link Additional information Popularity Rion Tone was popular upon release with the Vocaloid otaku crowd, although was not the most popular of the Vocaloids released in 2011. On April 8th, 2012, research shows her as the least popular release for Vocaloid 3, having just 170 Nico Nico Douga hits, 63 Pixiv hits and 28 Piapro hits. Tone Rion also failed to get any songs in the Nico Nico Douga rankings in the week of her release and has stayed mostly off the ranking since release. Notable for... *First Dear Stage (Moe Japan) Vocaloid released *First female Vocaloid released from Dear Stage (Moe Japan) Gallery |-|Boxart = |-|Promotional art = |-|Misc. = [[source ]] References External links '''Official : *Dear Stage *Moe Japan *Tone Rion Official Website *MoeJapan: Dear Stage *Twitter ToneRion *Twitter DearStage Other : *NicoVideo: Vonama *NicoVideo: Vonama (seiga) Fandom : *Tone Rion fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Tone Rion models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Tone Rion derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Dear Stage (Moe Japan, Co. Ltd.) Category:Yamaha Corporation Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Feminine vocalists Category:Japanese vocals